1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal operated under a Windows operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device including at least one of a voice and video call function, an information input and output function, a data store function, and the like while being carried by the user.
As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to implement a complicated function of the multimedia player, various attempts have been newly made in the aspect of hardware and software.
Terminal manufacturers have developed a mobile terminal to which Windows-based operating system (OS), such as Windows Mobile allowing the user to easily and conveniently manipulate and select a menu, is applied. However, the mobile terminal to which Window Mobile is applied can provide a user-friendly UI environment, but its application uses are still limited and thus it cannot be fully compatible with a personal computer.
In order to solve the forgoing problem, there has been considered a method of applying a typical Windows OS to the mobile terminal, but it is impossible as of the present time for the Windows OS mounted in a personal computer to process 3rd generation circuit data of the mobile communication in real-time.
As an operating system in which 3G circuit data is not taken into consideration, Windows OS has an advantage capable of providing an abundance of applications, but also has a problem incapable of offering a circuit data service because of a wake-up latency due to power management.
An important aspect of the present invention is that the present inventors recognized certain drawbacks of the related art, as mentioned above. As a result, the present inventors provided a solution to such drawbacks, as follows.
An object of the present invention is to provide a terminal performing a voice call (circuit data) service in a personal computer-based operating system environment.
In order to accomplish the foregoing object, a mobile terminal according to the present invention may include a plurality of peripheral devices constituting a terminal, a first processing unit configured to manage the peripheral devices under the control of Windows, a second processing unit configured to manage some of the peripheral devices under the control of a 3G modem, and an arbitration device configured to grant a control authority for some peripheral devices used in a voice call service to the second processing unit if the Windows is switched to a sleep state.
In order to accomplish the foregoing object, a method of processing a call in a mobile terminal may include controlling various peripheral devices in a terminal according to the control of Windows, granting a control authority for predetermined peripheral devices to a 3G modem if the Windows is switched to a sleep state, and managing circuit data and the predetermined peripheral devices according to the control of the 3G modem if a voice call service is started. It is characterized in that the Windows is a personal computer-based operating system.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be disclosed in the following description, and partially they will be apparent from the description or understood through the execution of the present invention. The objective of the present invention and other advantages thereof will be implemented by a structure set forth in the following written description and the accompanying drawings as well as the appended claims.